Organized Chaos
by Alex Beckett
Summary: It's the first Sunday in May for the Castle family, and there's also a professional photographer involved. Let's see how *that* pans out...  HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY :D


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Aayu, here's one for you :)

**MOTHER'S DAY 2016**

Well, today is Mother's Day, and I was enjoying every moment of it, especially since Castle and I had added to our brood with the our last child, only three weeks ago. His name is Alexander Jameson, but he is affectionately referred to as "AJ" by his five older siblings.

I shook my head and laughed as I thought once more about how AJ made child number six. When I met Richard Castle seven years ago, I would've probably slugged anybody right on the spot who told me that I was going to be married to him within the next few years and even start a family with him a few years after that.

…But now, after all these years together, I couldn't imagine things any other way because I've never been so happy in my life…

Of course, Alexis is the oldest at twenty-two. She's a recent graduate from Oxford University and a newlywed to her high school sweetheart, Ashley Linden. She loves Ashley dearly and is fully devoted to him, but she's also fully devoted to spending time with her brothers and sisters, too.

Johanna is next in line, leader of the younger kids at age five. She looks so much like Castle, but has my tan skin and the red hair of her grandmother. Johanna is well aware that she's the only redhead among the younger kids, and she sees this as an opportunity to march to her own drum, which she is very good at. Her biggest soft spot is for her youngest sister, but other than that, she seems to have my kick-ass personality, the same personality that scares every other kid who crosses her path.

After her come the three-year-old twins, Ezra and Peter. They are _definitely_ mini carbon copies their dad, right down to the charming smile. (It's kind of frightening, sometimes) Like typical three-year-old boys, they love getting into trouble and making messes. They're as thick as thieves, but they _do_ get on each other's nerves, sometimes.

Little Grace is fifth, and she's our miracle. When I was eight months pregnant with her, I was diagnosed with mild preeclampsia and had to stay on bed rest for the last month of the pregnancy. I was so scared I was going to lose her, especially since my own mother had had a history of miscarriages. At the end of my bed rest, I went to see the doctors and they agreed that everything looked good enough to deliver the baby that day, even though I had week left before the nine month mark hit. It was by God's grace that the baby was perfectly healthy and safe when she came out, and when the doctor told us that I'd had a girl, we named her Grace because it was only fitting. (It was even more fitting because we had decided to be surprised and not find out her gender until she was born) She is _my_ mini carbon copy, but for a two-year-old, she is very girly and delicate. I wondered where that came from until my dad told me that I had been the exact same way at that age. Grace is a very happy kid by nature, but prefers to spend time following Johanna like a baby duck. Those two are sisters, but two of the strangest best friends I have ever seen.

And now, there was baby AJ. He had been a complete surprise, but our family wouldn't be complete without him. Even on the day he was born, he turned out to be like his brothers, and be a spitting image of Castle. (God help me) Well…except for the eyes. AJ _definitely_ had my eyes. Other than that, and the fact that Alexis, Johanna, Ezra, Peter and Grace love AJ in their own ways, it's too early to say anything about him yet. I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

When all six of our kids are together, things can become a total _zoo._

I looked over at them and saw that they were all getting jockeying for positions next to Alexis on the park bench they had been instructed to sit on. Seeing as it was Mother's Day, we had hired a professional photographer to do some photos of the kids, so that we could have some updated pictures to show off to our friends, now that AJ was here. Alexis had been on board with the idea right away, all though she was a little sad that Ashley couldn't make it because he had to work. Johanna agreed, so long as she didn't have to wear any pink. (She hates that color with a passion) Grace didn't care what she did. All she cared about was whether or not Johanna was going to be there, and if their dresses were going to match with Alexis' dress. The twins were a little harder to convince because Ezra wanted to do it, but he was torn between getting to wear new clothes and then playing rough with the others later on. Peter was just bent on getting as dirty as possible and not paying that much attention to the camera. Castle and I eventually got him to cooperate by revealing that the last location where we were going to take the pictures was near the East 96th playground in Central Park, one of his favorite spots in the world.

After an hour-and-a-half of doing three other locations in the Park—including the Alice in Wonderland Statue because it had been requested by all three of the girls—we had finally arrived at the playground, but the little kids were getting very fidgety now, especially Peter. The only exception was AJ, who was sound asleep in his stroller.

Castle looked at me and grinned. "Don't you just love organized chaos?"

I grinned back. "Always."

Looking over at the kids, we saw that Alexis and Martha were trying desperately to keep Ezra from strangling Peter for getting a wrinkle in his shirt. Johanna stood off to the side, well out of her brothers' way and raised an eyebrow at them before opening up the picture book on her lap and burying her nose in it. Grace just wandered around, babbling happily to herself and holding the basket of apples to her chest. (the photographer had given her a woven basket full to the brim of Red Delicious apples as a prop, and now Grace wouldn't put the basket down at all) In times like this, my littlest daughter always wanders around, adding mindless noise to the din.

Like I said: a _zoo._

Before Castle and I could do anything to rectify the situation, Ezra and Peter started to complain about having to wear clip-on bowties with their summer tuxedoes and helped each other remove them. (Peter went as far as to inform Ezra that the bowties were "ridic'ls.") Johanna looked up from her book at that moment and wordlessly removed the headband I'd convinced her to wear earlier since it went so well with her royal blue sundress. She then proceeded to remove Grace's headband, obviously arriving at the conclusion that if the boys weren't going to wear their bowties, she and Grace shouldn't have to wear their headbands, especially since they were dressed identically. Holding onto the hair decorations, Johanna once more became engrossed in her book, but let Grace look at it with her.

Since I was occupied with keeping an eye on AJ and the photographer was starting to get impatient, Castle quickly intervened and got the little kids to settle down. Alexis sat in the middle of the bench, and Ezra was next to her, burrowed in her side, looking for protection from Peter. Speaking of whom, he was one over from Alexis, since Grace had beaten him to the other free spot next to their sister. (I think that somewhere in Grace's mind, it clicked that Alexis' dress was the same shade of blue as hers and Johanna's) Alexis got her to sit back and hold the apple basket upright so she didn't spill anything. Johanna still didn't say anything as she dutifully took her spot next to Peter—but then again, she's _very_ quiet when she wants to be—and I shuddered slightly when I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked across the walkway at the playground.

Once Alexis, Peter, Johanna, Grace, and Ezra were all settled down on the bench and ready to pay attention to the camera, I went lifted AJ out of his stroller and walked over to Alexis. "Are you ready to take him now, Alexis?"

She nodded and held her arms out and wiggled her fingers, causing her new diamond wedding ring to sparkle in the summer light. Alexis and Ashley had tied the knot six months ago, and Alexis couldn't be more proud of her ring and the fact that she now went by the name Alexis Linden. "Yes, please. Let me hold my little bro."

I smiled and carefully deposited my youngest baby in to the waiting arms of my oldest baby. My heart melted when Alexis leaned down and kissed her baby brother's fingers gently.

Alexis gasped a little as AJ snuggled close to her chest in his sleep—it was almost as if something was tugging at her heartstrings. She smiled happily, but there was still something in her eyes that made her seem sad.

The others picked up on their big sister's discomfort and spoke words of comfort to her, starting with Johanna.

"Please don't cry, Lexie. It'll be okay, 'specially since we can _all _play when we're done."

Peter went next, leaning over Grace to pat Alexis on the leg. "Please to have no tears. Pete promise no get Lexie dirty later on."

Ezra, who adores Alexis more than the others do, cuddled up to her and ran his fingers over a fold in AJ's blanket. "S'okay to cry, Lexie. Mama and daddy say that, so it _hasta_ to be true."

"Apple!" Grace piped up as she plucked an apple out of her basket and put it on Alexis' lap. "Lex apple!"

Ignoring everyone else around me, I leaned in closer to Alexis and spoke to her in a hushed tone as she acknowledged her siblings' words of comfort.

"What is it, Alexis? Are you all right?"

She tore her eyes away from her brother and looked at me. "Yes, mom, I am. Ashley and I were talking about kids last night, as in having our _own."_ My eyes widened in surprise at her words, and she promptly shook her head at me. "No, I'm not announcing anything right now, I swear. It's just that…"

Her voice trailed off and I finished for her. "Being a newlywed and holding your three-week-old baby brother makes you want to have a family of your own with Ashley, doesn't it?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "It's just hard to remember when I hold AJ that Ashley said that we should wait awhile…"

"He's right, you know. Don't rush things, Alexis. There's a time and a place for everything." I tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and checked on AJ, who was still sleeping soundly. "You know, with two sisters and three brothers to practice on, I have no doubt that you'll be an _extraordinary_ mother when that time comes. Live in the moment for now and enjoy your siblings. Something tells me that you and Ashley will be very happy that you waited."

Alexis just smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Are you all right now?"

Alexis took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Let's do this."

I returned to my spot in between Castle and Martha, and we watched as the photographer snapped a few more shots of my kids. I loved all of them, but the last pose was my favorite because the kids weren't even aware of their picture being taken.

Alexis was still holding AJ in her arms and watching him closely. Johanna, Peter, Ezra and Grace watched them both out of curiosity. Looks of sheer delight crossed all of their faces when Johanna suddenly cried "AJ opened his eyes!" The little kids forgot the world around them as they pressed closer to Alexis to look at their baby brother in wonder. Grace, who used to be a little resentful towards AJ because he took her spot as the youngest Castle sibling, talked to him in her toddler speak, trying to get him to open his eyes again. When he did, she squealed happily and placed a tender kiss on her brother's forehead as the others watched.

The photographer chose that moment to take the shot.

_That_ picture was definitely going to be framed.

When the photographer announced that he was done, Johanna breathed a heavy sigh of relief. (She is the most like her dad, in so many ways, but she _really_ hates sitting still) Seeing as she was the most eager to get over to the playground, she helped Ezra and Peter off the bench first before helping Grace off. Johanna didn't bat an eye when Grace stayed glued to her side, just as she does every day.

Castle, Martha and I chuckled when Johanna had a conversation with Alexis about giving AJ back to me.

"Lexie, will you come play with us?"

"But I'm holding AJ."

"Give him back to mommy!" Johanna put her hands on her hips, a move she had long ago borrowed from me. "You're not a mommy yet but you will be, someday. When you _are_ a mommy, _that's_ when you can get all cuddly."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, another little quirk borrowed from me. "Oh, really?"

Johanna nodded emphatically while Grace finally set her beloved apple basket next to her on the grass. "Yeah, Lexie, I _promise!_ Give AJ back to mommy now?"

Alexis nodded, got off the bench carefully and made her way over to me and put AJ in my arms. She smiled when the baby pressed close to me, happy to finally be enveloped by his mother's scent once again. Alexis gave her brother one last kiss before turning over to her sisters and holding her hands out to them.

"I'm all yours."

Johanna and Grace squealed happily and took one of Alexis' hands in their own and pulled her in the direction of the playground, where Ezra and Peter were deep in a game of playing Pretend on the vast play structure.

The photographer began packing up his equipment, and Martha told us that she was due to meet Boomer and Lottie for lunch. When she was gone, Castle stood behind me and held his arms under mine, so we were both supporting AJ while we watched our older kids play with each other.

Castle kissed me on the temple before whispering into my ear. "Happy Mother's Day, Kate. I love you."

End

**AN: **I don't know how many of my regular readers are mothers, but this is my present :D Happy Mother's Day to you :D


End file.
